Geographical Features
Notable mountains, rivers, lakes, valleys, etc. of Volta and its environs and where they can be found. Mostly taken from the Geographia of Avalon, with added indexing and notations. Lakes of Volta 'Crystal Lake' This lake fills a great basin in central Dinsdale, where it is fed by the Icewash, Din, and Clear rivers. The water is crystal clear, and is kept warm by hot springs in the area. The lake seldom freezes over until the coldest heart of the winter. This lake is the fresh water supply for Dinsdale, as the local watertable is too low to support wells. Mysteriously, the lake does not drain, but also has not flooded that Voltan Barony. 'Lake Ardynn' This huge lake is almost 5 miles long. Situated between Unity and Ravenholt, this lake has a vibrant blue hue, supposedly due to the clay and silts that erode from the Frostpeak Mountains. Lake Ardynn is the headwater for the Blood River, and freezes shortly after the first deep frosts of winter. It is rumored that a large beast resides in the lake, and that that beast is responsible for many deaths on the lake itself, and along the lakeshore. 'Mountain Loch' North of Eastwyck and Cathym. Rivers of Volta Ashbury River The Ashbury River forms a physical border between Ashbury and Volta. The river is wide and is a major method of trade and transport for items shipped to Lake Ardynn. The riverbeds are rocky, and here are found convenient smoothed cobbling stones for the repair of roads throughout the kingdom of Evendarr. 'Clear River' This river is formed from the melt waters of the Frostpeak mountains. It runs very clear and cold. The Clear River is wide but very shallow, sounding only about a fathom at its deepest point. Its painfully cold water makes this river unsuitable for fish but crabs thrive there. 'Dilgraf River' Forms border between Anym and Dinsdale Din River Roaring from the Anymdin Mountains, the River Din runs over a stepped series of waterfalls. This river is very aptly named, as its roar can be heard for great distances. The waters are turbulent and dangerous to travel until they reach Dinsdale, but run clear and bright and free of debris. 'River Hadran' This quick, rough river forms the natural border between Volta and Niman. Though this river’s course can not be sailed, sturdy barges take advantage of its strong currents to travel down stream. The river’s current has also been harnessed all along its banks to mill the wheat grown in the area. 'Icewash River' This river runs cold from the melts of the glaciers in the Frostpeak Mountains to the shores of Crystal Lake. Bitterly cold, this river has been known to freeze as early as late fall, and never thaw at all until late spring. Large rocks left behind by the thawing glaciers dot the river’s course and make navigation difficult even when the river is free of ice. The Icewash is a very rapidly moving river with many rapids and small waterfalls. The Icewash Valley is an important place for trappers and furriers due to the large number of deer, bear, rabbit, ermine, and mink that live in the valley. Silver River This broad river flows out of the northern Frostpeaks. The river takes its name from the silver found in the river bed sediments, which led to the discovery of silver ore in Cathym. A notable feature of this river is that it is stocked with salmon which swim upstream during the spring to spawn. Bears and fishermen come from far and near to enjoy the huge harvest of fish. Swift River Runs through the Hadran Woods in Anym. 'River Teale' Escaping the Icewood Forest, the River Teale flows through the Shimmerglen Forest into the River Hadran. The name of the river, translated from the original goblinish, means “wet”. Goblins are the main inhabitants of the area. This river does freeze over in winter, but is quite safe for travel when it thaws. Uist River Flows into Elysia from Dinsdale. Forests of Volta 'Ulfwood' *Located in northern Cathym *Home of many were-creatures *The Counsil of Werebears (what is left of them) take it upon themselves to keep those afflicted by 'The Curse' under control within the Ulfwood *Most of the Counsil of Werebears were corrupted and or killed by the Crystalsmith in 609 Technically north of “Argent's Wall”, the Ulfwood is not to be traveled by any but the most seasoned adventures. Many were-creatures dwell in the Ulfwood, but by and large they do not bother the local populace. These creatures are treated with great respect and are very valuable in the fight against undead and violent war bands of Orks and Goblins in the region. The estate is also a source of both large and small game to those hardy enough to hunt there. 'Icewood' *Large forest in northern Dinsdale *Home of the Ice Elves Far in the north and west part of Volta, the Icewood Forest is called so because of the ice which coats it throughout the long winter season. The Icewood is nearly as large as the Nishapur Forest, to the southwest of Lake Quentari. These woods are home to goblins and their kin, but are none the less dangerous for all of that. The trees found here are mainly pine, maple and oak. The forest of Icewood is a very dangerous place. Dark and dense, this forest is often frosted over even in the summer months. Only the hardiest of people live here and they fight almost daily battles against not only the elements but also against green-skins. The deep forest, although claimed by Volta, is controlled by large organized bands of Orks and Goblins who have an uneasy truce with the population. This truce keeps the fighting down to the skirmish level although on occasion major conflicts do happen. The Icewood Elves, who are few in number, are large in influence, and it is reputed that their rangers are a match for twenty Orks. The Orks obviously believe this too as they usually flee if possible when confronted as the Elves are adept at ambush tactics. The small settlement of Moonveil is a wonder of elven architecture and tree-crafting. Protected by magics, it has never fallen to attack. Mountains and Hills of Volta Anymdin Mountains These mountains form the border between Anym and Dinsdale in Volta. They were previously called the Trollsteeth Mountains, after the resident trolls. Trolls later ceased to populate these mountains after copper was found in abundance. These mountains reach a maximum elevation between four and seven thousand feet. Arran Hills Located in Dinsdale, these are low rolling hills and are largely wooded, making them almost ideally suited to raising livestock and farming when cleared. Although Arran itself does not have any true settlements, large number of homesteads and farms cover the area. Frostpeak Mountains These are the tallest mountains in all of Tyrra. They stand about 25000 feet tall in the center of Volta. The tallest peak, Thyrra Mak Dan, reaches almost 40,000 feet into the sky. The Frostpeak Mountains are as the name suggests, covered in snow all year ‘round. These mountains are incredibly dangerous to travel, and hundreds of Voltans die each year in accidents and avalanches. From the heights of these mountains flows the Silver River, which reflects the wealth of silver to be found here. Northern Marches These are the ancient homelands of Northmen, and Goblins. These lands have rich soil, filled with valuable ores such as iron (Westmarch) and silver (Cathym). These marches consist of rolling hills, small forests, and wide plains, and are well irrigated by runoff from the mountains surrounding the area. The climate is temperate. Other Waters of Note Inlets and Lakes 'Bay of Pecare’' Also known as Ravenholt Bay, this large bay is fed by the Green, Blood, and Dragonwash rivers. The bay is very deep and filled year round with cold water. Especially amazing is Dragoncliff Falls, a stunning three hundred-foot tall waterfall where the Dragonwash river plunges into the bay. 'Lake Helevorn' This lake is formed of the flood runoff from both the Greenmarch and Arawyn Mountains. Fed by the Lorin, Elorin, and Klew rivers, Lake Helevorn is long and thin, and nearly a hundred feet deep at its deepest points. Runoff from this lake escapes down the Rinmor River. 'Lake Hollym' This immense lake separates Evendarr Plain from Nordenn Vale. Shallow along the edges, but very deep in the center, Lake Hollym measures some 35 miles wide, and 80 miles in length. Fed by the Endyr and Woodwash rivers it is a geographic anomaly, as it drains off to both the Green and Red rivers. On an island within this lake resides the Royal Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. Lake Quentari Also known as Loca Barnus, this lake is really more of an Inland Sea than a lake. Well over 150 miles long north to south, and about half that wide east to west, this lake is a natural center of activity, bordered by several different countries. Myrr, Quentari, Evendarr and Dar Khabad all surround the huge lake. This lake reaches depths of up to 1200 feet and is home to several very rare and exotic types of life. This lake has many tributaries, but drains to the sea through the Gateway River, which is an amazing geographic feature in its own right. Rivers Ardynn River This river courses about the Dale of Ardynn in Ravenholt. The Tributaries of this river are small streams that flow out of the Tower Hills. This river has levies, constructed by the Ardynnites, which can be opened to drain the river into the local fields for irrigation purposes. Thin and deep, this river is bridged in several places to facilitate travel. Blood River This river is the runoff from Lake Ardynn, and flows to the sea through the center of Ravenholt. The name of the river comes from the blood that was spilt into the river during the war with the Northmen, which stained the river a deep red color, as well as the red clay that lines its banks. The river is navigable except for a few falls along the route. The most famous of these are the falls just outside of Garson’s Bridge. 'Dragonwash River' This river flows out of the Dragonsteeth mountains in northern Draelonde, and across the plains to the Dragoncliff Falls overlooking the Bay of Pecare’. These falls are one of the most spectacular sights in all of Avalon, at three hundred feet tall. The river has a strong current. Kragen River This “river” would be more aptly named an overgrown stream. The Kragen heads from a pond in the marches to the north of Eastwyck. The river was named for the moor at its terminus, which it is responsible for creating. This river is too small for any major navigation, but still supports small barge traffic along its course. Rintir River The name of this river means “Remember to watch”, in Quentari elven. This warning presumably refers to the land on the northern bank of the river, as it forms the border between Quentari and Niman. The river’s course has fallen due to earthquakes and other natural disasters and become unnavigable in many places over the years. This river is also inhabited by schools of freshwater sharks. River Norther This river streams from the runoff of the Northern Downs. The river’s flow downstream is calm and lazy. This river’s shallow depth makes crossing easy, but navigation nearly impossible. Downstream, where the Norther feeds the Winterwyrm, whitewater rapids are common, as the river drops out of the downs into the lower marches. Winterwyrm River This largest tributary of the Blood River forms the boundary between the baronies of Eastwyck and Cumberland. This river is the main drainage for the center of the Northern Marches. It is also a major thoroughfare between the Northern Downs and Central Ravenholt. Other Land Features of Note Forests Ash Forest Here can be found the greatest stands of ash and cedar wood on the continent of Avalon. The Amani or Wild Elves make their homes here along with the Wood elves. Few roads within the Ash Forest lead anywhere other than its capital, Zinfeledin. The forest is surrounded to the north and west by the Tower Hills. The view of the forest from these hills is reputed to be quite beautiful. Falconrest Forest Located in the Dale of Ardynn in Ravenholt, this forest is locally known as the Ardynndale Forest. Situated on a highland that overlooks lake Ardynn, near the Ashbury border, this forest gets its name from the falcons who live in the Tower Hills, and rest in its trees before winging off to hunt over the lake. Mystic Wood In the center of the Northern Marches is a peculiar place known as the Mystic Wood. These woods abound with spirits and magicks, and are peopled by a race commonly known as the Mystic Wood Elves. These beings are renowned as artisans, and often travel outside the wood for trade purposes. White pine and sugar maple are the commonest sorts of trees to be found, interspersed with juniper, comfrey, and mullein. Shimmerglen Forest In Elysia Stonewood Forest Home to the humorless Stone elves, this Capulan forest provides the hardest wood in the kingdom of Evendarr. This wood is used to manufacture the strongest warships for the Royal Navy. The forest is small and the Stone elves control it exclusively. They have a treaty with the Capulans for lumbering the wood from the forest. 'Taursiloriel' This is the largest forest in Quentari. The capital city of Din-Oth is located within a huge clearing within this forest. The forest contains almost all sorts of trees, shrubs and wildlife. The Quentari elves limit hunting within this forest to a minimum. Patrolling rangers guard the boundaries, and all non-elves are discouraged from entering. A cypress swamp is found where the forest runs up to the Rintir Marsh. Trees grow very tall within the Taursiloriel. It is the source of wood for the crafting of ships for the Quentari Navy, which patrols the Inland Sea, Lake Quentari. The name “Taursiloriel” means “Green Forest” in elven, and is a very apt name for this region. Plains and Moors Kragen Moor Where the Kragen river meets the Winterwyrm river in northern Cumberland, there is a long shallow flood plain along the river’s bank. The perpetually damp soil and fertile land have grown into a hummocky, overgrown wetland. Bridges are built between the hummock islands, as during the spring, flooding makes travel through the moor almost impossible without them. Plains of Hadran These are huge tracts of flat lands that stretch from central Niman to other lands to the very Far West. These plains are arable, but tend toward extreme temperatures. Some areas in the southern plains are semi-arid and filled with loess and other erosion debris. Hills and Mountains Dark Hills In Niman Dragonsteeth Mountains Rising like great spikes from the surrounding landscape, these mountains are named for their resemblance to the teeth of their perhaps mythical inhabitants. The lands surrounding are populated by dark elves. Travel through these mountains is discouraged due to the hazards of the terrain. The cliffs are steep, the rocks are sharp, and foul creatures are commonplace. Though equally as dangerous as the Frostpeaks, the Dragonsteeth peak at an elevation of not more than twenty thousand feet. The most interesting feature in this range is Horned Mountain, which has two tall tower-like spikes that rise from its crest. Grey Hills A most prolific mining resource of northern Avalon is situated within the Grey Hills. The iron ores mined in these Westmarch mines are notable for their resistance to rust. Pocked with active iron mines, and densely populated, these hills are heavily traveled, and very safe. Inclusions of granite in the surface of the soil give these hills their characteristic grey color. Most of these hill peak at four hundred feet or less. Northern Downs Located between the Norther and Winterwyrm rivers stand a group of rolling high hills which had previously been home to nomadic barbarian tribes. Presently these hills mark the border between northern Eastwyck, and the Goblin held lands of the western northern marches. These downs are easy traveling terrain, and good hunting grounds for small game. There is a deep gorge cut into the rock in the center of these downs, where the water runs in white thick rapids. Ouachitamougi Mountains Far beyond the shores of Lake Quentari rise the Ouachitamougi Mountains. They range in height from several hundred feet to several thousand feet. This interesting collection of hills and mountains comprises a compound geographical barrier. Climactic conditions in the area cover it with lush and temperate rainforest. These lands are home to a small and peaceful kingdom called Wolvaera. Wolvaera is inhabited mainly by humans. Tower Hills The initial settlers of Ashbury named these hills for the tall thin spires of rock that distinguish this area. Stone is quarried here for the construction of fortresses. These hills are also home to dwarves who mine it and trade its rarer minerals. The hills themselves peak at no more than two hundred feet, and seem insignificant next to the neighboring tall stone spires. Category:Places